Swimming for Clarity
by MakoRain
Summary: The old church still stands after everything they’ve gone through. Will it bring Tifa and Cloud happiness? CloTi. OneShot. Post AC.


Summary: The old church still stands after everything they've gone through. Will it bring Tifa and Cloud happiness? CloTi. OneShot. Post AC. I love swimming, and Tifa's seems like the type who needs to relax, hence the swimming. As always, Square-Enix is all powerful and owns it all.

"**Swimming for Clarity"**

By MakoRain

In the beginning, the church belonged to Aerith; she prayed with worship and offerings on a daily basis in the structure. Slowly, it became Cloud's sanctuary, a place he and Aerith shared not so secretly without the outside world to interfere with whatever was growing between them. It was still his, even after her death, more so since he laid her body to rest there in the cool waters before it was immersed into the Lifestream. Her presence was felt there constantly and it must have been to much to handle, since he left shortly after her demise, blaming himself for not getting there soon enough even though there was nothing he could have done. It stood there, dormant and aging for so long from misuse until Tifa stumbled upon the forgotten building.

It really was peaceful with its calm waters, sunlight streaming through the cracked roof, colors of all shades glistened through the remaining shards of stained glass in the windows, flowers growing in a little secluded corner added a pleasant fragrance to the mustiness, and petals floated all around to an unseen breeze. At first, Tifa was content with watching the light on the water and felt in awe of its serenity; disturbing this would be wrong somehow. The she decided to dangle her feet in the shallower part of the pool innocently enough, letting its healing waters revive her somewhat of her past and current trials, both physical and emotional that weighed down her soul. Soon she couldn't resist and fully submerged herself in the clear blue pond, almost hearing her late friend's laugh in the splashes. Swimming in her sacred spot became a much needed daily indulgence, it was a place she literally had all to herself and that was rare. Oh sure, she had Seventh Heaven, but there was always someone there, be it her nightly customers, dear friends, the children…Cloud.

Tifa shrugged these thoughts off as she stood by the poolside, removing her clothes to reveal her tasteful one piece underneath. She dove in gracefully and was welcomed by the tinkling noise emitted among the water, thinking fondly of Aerith greeting her. She swam the entire length of the pool before coming up for air, the chill atmosphere above the water assaulting her as she broke through the surface. Her thoughts caught up with her as she once again descended. Cloud was still a puzzle to her, even after all these years. They had been best friends since forever, but still he had his moments where he would cut himself off from human contact, maybe lost in memories of SOLDIER and Shin-Ra, past lives she wasn't a part of. His last time had been the worst, running off the way he did after Aerith's death had really took a toll on his spirit. But he was back, and that's all that mattered. Tifa reminded herself as she resurfaced and settled on her back, contentedly floating under the sun's last rays and waiting for the stars to come out.

_Things are better now_. All of the team members kept in touch, even the Turks, all dropping by now and again, except she could do without Reno's consistent company. Business was booming as peace once again settled over the land, all threats of Sephiroth slowly fading into the past. Tifa was reminded of Marlene as she watched the clouds go by above her. She used to lay Tifa and Denzel and eventually Cloud out in the field below the sky and point out the different shapes she'd see in the fluffy white masses. She and Denzel would participate to please the little girl and also because it was fun; Cloud didn't until Marlene pointed out that his name made him have to play as not to offend those clouds of the sky, Cloud couldn't not play the cloud game she had deducted logically. Not being able to argue with her logical reason, he complied to play the game, to make her happy. And so he had come to enjoy the game as well, showing the materia, weapons and chocobos he'd see, laying there in by Tifa.

She sighed happily at the memory, missing Marlene more and more since Barrett took her along with him, wanting to spend some quality time with his daughter. She, Cloud and Denzel had made a nice little family unit though, and she was proud of that. Tifa took care of Denzel during the day while Cloud worked Strife delivery service and then they would all enjoy dinner and some makeshift family time together before bed. It was after tucking him in and saying goodnight to Denzel that she'd leave to come to the church. Cloud never asked questions since he knew she could take care of herself, plus he had his own stuff to deal with like the next days deliveries to organize. So this was her time, to relax, exercise, think, whatever. Tifa did a few more laps before popping up in the center of the pool, rising so as to get her long ebony hair back and out of her eyes. Startled, she turned around suddenly to face the entrance, where she saw a silhouette leaning against the door frame. She physically relaxed as Cloud's spiky blonde hair and mako blue eyes came into view, a secret smile tugging at his lips.

"So this is what you do all the time."

Seeing her puzzled look at his statement, he elaborated for her.

"When you leave."

"Oh, right. I just didn't think you noticed."

"Of course I notice, Tifa."

Blushing slightly, Tifa asked lightly, "So, what brings you to my little fortress of solitude?"

"Technically, it was mine first."

"Oh, Cloud, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, Teef. It needed a little love again. Anyway, I thought it time to know where you go when you go, so I followed you."

"You could've just asked, you know," she informed him as she moved along the poolside by him.

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

She laughed at his carefree attitude, so rare and always welcomed.

"Care for a swim?"

"Don't mind if I do," he said, taking his shirt off and jumping in, soaking Tifa with a mini tidal wave. She sputtered as he surfaced and out of annoyance dunked him a few for good measure. He came up laughing and almost swallowed a mouthful of pond water, causing fresh giggles from Tifa.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Cloud said, half serious as she glared at him defiantly.

"Yes, I do. Watcha gonna do about it?"

"Oh nothing," he said innocently as he slowly circled and then tackled her from behind, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her in the air.

"Cloud!"she shrieked, trying to get away from what she knew was coming. Just like when they were kids, he tossed her a good distance across the pool, making her fly; she enjoyed this up until the landing as she impacted the water's surface and came up, spitting out water. He smiled triumphantly at her from across the way, not noticing her dive and swim up to him before it was too late and he was faced with a small wave of water. As the water war raged on, Cloud caved in and called a truce, his hair thoroughly soaked and lying limply to his shoulders, breathing heavily.

Tifa watched him gravely, seemingly lost in thought. _Was he thinking of _her Of course he was, he _always_ thought of her, especially in this place. His expression lightened and then fell a little as he saw her staring, emotions running across her face as easily as reading a book. Tifa had always loved Cloud, she knew it now more than ever as those resting feelings woke up inside her once again at his penetrating gaze. He knew it as well, maybe; he wasn't the most perceptive man in the world but she believed he knew, on some level anyway. Still, he did nothing, and she was okay with that, or so she thought. Cloud was Cloud, after all, he had only loved one woman and she was gone, never to return. Tifa realized all of this as she waded in the water, a few feet away. He'll never be able to love another, least of all me she admitted inwardly and it hurt, but she'd deal, she always had. She was startled back into reality as Cloud moved towards her.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine."

"Tifa, don't lie to me. I can see that something's bothering you."

He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders, searching her face for the truth. I love you Cloud, okay! I love you so much and it hurts that you don't and never will! That's what she wanted to say, but didn't, as always keeping her feelings to herself.

"It's nothing, really."

She looked away and tried to move back, to put that comfortable distance barrier between her and his bare chest, but he just moved his hold lightly to her wrists, trailing a light caress down her arms with the motion. Her senses were on overload at his touch, and she had a hard time focusing on his words, only seeing the movement of his moist lips slightly above her. She finally dragged her gaze to his eyes and blushed at her racy thoughts, his smile didn't help any either. His hands stayed on her wrists until one slid down to clasp her fingers loosely; he stared at that hand until he shakily looked up again into her face.

"Tifa, I…"

He pulled a hand nervously through his damp hair and tried again.

"I mean, I…"

He was so cute when he was nervous that she couldn't help smiling and he easily smiled in return. Cloud gently placed his other hand under her chin, holding it gently and looking deeply into her hopeful hazel eyes, and said "Tifa, I-" before she placed a finger on his mouth, stopping him.

"Don't tell me, Cloud." At his quizzical look, she clarified.

"I believe I already know. Just _show_ me."

Taking her advice, he lowered his head and covered her lips with his, kissing her for the first time and it blew his dreams of this moment out of the water. She sighed as he gently kissed her, then wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer still, deepening their first mind-blowing kiss. She was elated and breathless when he reluctantly pulled away; she leaned against him for support and felt his breath tickle her ear.

"So was that what you were thinking?"

"That and then some," she replied happily, listening to his heart rate slow to a normal pace; content to be in his arms in the calming waters of the pool. She truly believed the church had brought them together and silently thanked their dear friend as they floated along, surrounded by their everlasting sanctuary.


End file.
